The next avatar
by LizzyJane23
Summary: Avalock! Who is the avatar after Korra? One Sherlock Holmes knows and his time is coming to restore Balance to the world once more. Based on a crazy fangirling theory and to be continued when i get it written... Please review! You know you want to! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again peoples of the internet! This is my first attempt at a crossovery type fanfic so yeah... Lots of the credit for this idea goes to Lulu Bee! It basically came from some crazy theories and a bout of wild fangirling at Sherlock club (yes my school does have that!) But yeah, please enjoy! Reviews are very welcome, i'd love to know what you think. Any suggestions are also very welcome too! I need an animal guide for the avatar and an element he struggled with... love you all xxx :D**

* * *

It was a slow day at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock and John were between cases and Sherlock had turned away all potential cases that day because they were too boring. Yet, for some reason he seemed on edge. After a lot of pacing, muttering, spontaneous violin tunes and shots fired at the wall he turned to John and said in deadly serious tone, "John, there's something important I need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you."

Oh god, thought John. Is he going to admit he has feelings for me? Not that that would be such a terrible thing...

But no. Sherlock handed him a pile of DVD box-sets, told him to watch and learn and said he'd be back later. And with that he left the flat.

May as well, thought John. He sat down on the sofa and watched his way through all 3 seasons of the last airbender and 2 seasons of the legend of Korra. Just over 24 hours later, when he'd got to the end he turned around and saw Sherlock sitting and watching him.

"What did you think?" asked Sherlock.

"Well..." replied John."I loved it! That was so good! Parts of it were so funny and then parts of it were so sad, and I know it's ridiculous to want to cry at a cartoon but I did! It was so frigging epical, but it had to end didn't it? God, I wish it were real!"

Sherlock stared at him for several minutes before saying, "Who ever said it wasn't."

"I'm sorry, what?" John was confused. "It's a kids TV show. How could it possibly be real, and how could you know about it?"

"Because John, I know lots of things that you don't. That TV show is heavily based on history. History that has been altered by the world's government, to hide the truth. And fine, not every aspect of that cartoon is accurate, but it is a cartoon. And the reason it tells the truth is to throw people off the scent. Most children who watch it believe it to be fantasy. They wish it were real, but know that it isn't. At least the world is telling them it isn't, but they're all wrong.

From the end of Aang's hundred year war onwards the amount of people born with bending abilities was decreasing, and has kept decreasing slightly ever since. Added to that the amount of people which had their bending taken in Korra's time and there aren't many left. There wound up being so few, less than 100 in the whole world, that the entire history was covered up and dismissed as a fantasy to protect these individuals. You can imagine how people would want to exploit these powers.

Republic City is gone now, but it existed. It looks like the 1920s because it was. There are quite a few elderly people around with modified memories from after the cover up. But the few remaining benders are still around if you know where to look. And the avatar cycle has not been broken. Korra lived to be 70 so an earthbender born around 1980 would fit the equation. And the time is coming for them to restore balance to the world once more."

"Sherlock. You are talking nonsense. How could that even be possible? And how would you know all that information?"

"Because of The Earthbender. The one that fits the equation. I'm him. He's me. John, I'm the avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again peoples! I have more avalock for all of you who read this, and i know you did! i'd like to say thanks for the reviews, but i cant because nobody did. Please do this time! That poor little review button or whatever it is now is gathering dust. It feels so dejected and you should feel ashamed. However i would like to say a big thanks to Ichi Sohma and surprise329 for favouriting this story! much virtual hugs and cookies guys! Anywho, that's enough random prattle from me, enjoy the next bit of story! and let me know what you think and suggest anything you come up with! xxxxx**

* * *

"John, I'm the avatar."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked John, trying not to laugh. Of all the crazy things Sherlock had ever said, this was definitely the craziest.

"I'm the avatar John. You know, master of the elements, bridge to the spirit world and all that?"

"But that's crazy! It's not real!"

"That's just what they want you to think. How can I prove it to you...? Ooh, I know!"

And he proceeded to make a stream of water from the jug on the table curve through the air before dropping it on John, leaving him very wet. Then he air-scootered around the room before blasting John dry.

"I'd show you some earthbending or firebending, but they can be a little messy indoors... There's also specialised areas of each element, such as bloodbending, sandbending, metalbending, lightning, fartbending and cheesebending, but I've only dabbled in each of those."

John looked slightly gobsmacked and Sherlock smiled.

Eventually John spoke. "I'm honoured that you trust me with this, but why now? And I'm just wondering, but if there are so few benders left and they're scattered all over the world, who trained you? Because you already seem to have mastered the elements, so there must be someone. Ooh and one most question! Where's your animal guide? I'm assuming you have to have one!"

"Who trained me? Well, one of the best kept secrets in the world is supervised by one of the best kept secret societies."

"The white lotus?"

"Precisely. You know my homeless network? All of them are members. And there is another senior member here in London who we are going to visit in order to answer your first question. But first, the one you seemed most excited about, my animal guide. Follow me."

And he led John out of the flat, down a back alley to a large empty looking warehouse. They entered, and as they did a sabre-tooth moose lion lifted its giant head. Upon realising it was Sherlock, it sat up like an oversized dog and began to wag its tail.

"Good boy," said Sherlock affectionately. "Now John, this is-"

"Foofoo Cuddlypoops!" squealed John.

Sherlock sighed. "No John. This is not Foofoo Cuddlypoops. It's just another sabre-tooth moose lion. And his name is George."

"You realise that I'm still going to call him Foofoo Cuddlypoops don't you?"

"Yes... Now climb on!"

"On?"

Sherlock nodded. "We're off to visit a high ranking member of the white lotus. I've heard word that an old friend is in town."

John was settling into the rather large saddle on George's back when a thought struck him. "Wont people see us riding a giant sabre-tooth moose lion through London?"

"No John. I take George out all the time. Step outside a moment please."

As they stepped outside, Sherlock did some more water and airbending so that a thick fog had descended on most of the area.

"Works every time! We'll be practically invisible to any passers-by. Now, I almost forgot. The answer to your other question. Why you and why now? Well John, from the moment I met you I knew there was something about you that sent my avatar senses tingling. It took a lot of meditating and searching through my many millennia of knowledge and wisdom from past lives to figure it out. You John are a waterbender! An untrained one, completely unaware of your abilities, but a powerful one. Now come on, were going to be late."

And with that, they rode off into the foggy night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again internet peoples! Thank you so much to everyone who's reading and special thanks and virtual cookies to Lulu Bee, Viki-Rose and ElfArmyOlivia for reviewing! I love you guys 3 So yeqah, please review and stop the little button from feeling sad. Also any suggestions at this point are very welcome, because i'm not quite sure where i'm going with this story... Anyways, sorry for all the waffling, ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF AVALOCK! :D xxx**

* * *

And with that, they rode off into the foggy night. There wasn't much to see so the journey gave John plenty of thinking time. The more he thought about it the more it made sense that Sherlock was the avatar. His vast knowledge spanned several millennia, and when he slipped into deep meditative trances he was probably seeking advice from his past lives. And when he jumped off that building and everyone had thought that he'd died? Well, there had to have been some avatar-state mojo going on there! Then there was the fact that he himself was a waterbender. John couldn't believe it! Although, why his abilities had only just surfaced was a mystery.

All too soon, they arrived at their destination. It was not what he'd been expecting. In fact it was a place he had been before: the home of Inspector Lestrade. Sherlock slid off George's back with a graceful ease, whereas John sort of fell. While he was picking himself up, Sherlock knocked on the door. Lestrade answered and Sherlock gave an old fashioned sort of bow. Then there was a whispered exchange between the two, as Lestrade eyed John suspiciously.

"John knows," he heard Sherlock mutter, and Lestrade reluctantly stepped aside and they proceeded into the house.

Two wizened old men sat in the living room, one with a cup of tea and the other with a drink if something that looked and smelled equally foul. Sherlock then bowed to each of them.

"Master Rohan, Guru," he said solemnly. He then turned to John and whispered, "My airbending teacher and, well, you know who he is."

Surprisingly, John realised he did know who the other man was. He whispered back, "The guru? But he was old, what, 200 years ago?"

Sherlock smiled, "We think his onion and banana juice has been keeping him alive."

"And master Rohan. Surely that's not..."

"Baby Rohan. The very same! Oh don't look so surprised John, it has been nearly 100 years, he's not still going to be a baby."

"And Lestrade is white lotus?"

Sherlock nodded.

Rohan stood up and turned his piercing gaze on John. "John Hamish Watson," he said. "You are a waterbender, and you were not aware of this fact until tonight. Now you know, your powers will develop more rapidly. With bending being the worlds best kept secret at present, many people's gifts remain dormant throughout their whole lives. Feel honoured that yours have not. Given the proper training, you will be greatly powerful. This is down to your ancestry. You are descended from a strong water tribe bloodline, and I wish to present to you an heirloom that belonged to your great, great grandfather."

He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a wrapped up parcel, which he handed to John. Tentatively he unwrapped it to find something that he had believed to be lost. He could not believe that he was descended from its previous owner with all their hilarity and kick-ass awesomeness. "Boomerang came back," he whispered.

The moment was then promptly ruined by Rohan, who John decided he liked better as a cartoon baby. Rohan continued with his spiel: "And now to the small matter of your training. Ordinarily you would be required to travel to either the north or South Pole to work with a master, but both you and the avatar appear to be rather more needed here in London. Therefore it has been decided that Sherlock shall instruct you in the basics of waterbending until better arrangements can be made."

"What?" Both Sherlock and John spluttered in perfect unison. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"No." The guru spoke for the first time. "Sherlock, this is the way that destiny must play out. There is a storm approaching, have you not felt it? And you must both be ready for when it comes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again everyone! I can't tell you how sorry I am for the long hiatus on this. I had bad writer's block, but that's over now and I know where this is going. I've also started a new fic which i'm aiming to get posted some time this week. I wasn't entirely unproductive while on my little break though. I discovered supernatural, and watched all the seasons of that. I also got tumblr; my url is avatarwinchester if anyone is interested! Final thing: Big hugs to Beatlesfan44 and Dragon Violist for following and to ElfArmyOlivia, Beatlesfan44, ScreenwriterKitteh and Fangirl for your reviews! Much Love xxx**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of London, Anderson was sitting in his flat having a cup of tea. Unfortunately, it had gotten cold so he started a gentle flame in the palm of his hand in order to warm it back up again. He enjoyed his firebending gifts greatly.

Just as he took a sip of tea, an explosion rocked the building. The windows shattered and fire and smoke began pouring into Anderson's flat. He deflected the flames away from himself but there was nothing he could do about the smoke which appeared to contain some kind of extra chemical that was making him woozy. As he blacked out he heard footsteps approaching and a cold laugh. He then felt his body being carried someplace, but he was powerless to stop it...

Back at 221B, Sherlock had decided to make a start on John's training.

"Isn't it a bit late?" protested John.

"No," replied Sherlock. "There's no better time to start. You probably didn't notice but there's a full moon tonight. That means your powers will be at their height, so something is more likely to actually happen."

"Thanks. I think...?"

"Well come on then!" Sherlock already had his coat on and was half way out the door.

"What do you mean? Where are we going now?"

Sherlock didn't answer, so John followed as usual. It wasn't too far to walk to the river, which is where they ended up.

"Alright, we're going to start with the very basics," Sherlock began. "Feel the flow of the water and become part of it. Then you can try to manipulate it. Push and pull the water to try and create some waves. Copy my movements."

John copied Sherlock's stance and gestures and found that the murky waters of the Thames were moving to his will.

"You picked that up quickly," Sherlock said. "Let's try something else. Try to freeze over some of the river so you can walk on it. Visualise the flow slowing down so it stops and becomes solid."

Again John completed the task with ease. Sherlock was a little annoyed that John was finding waterbending so easy. He had struggled with the basics, as much as he hated to admit it. He decided to challenge his friend a little.

"One last trick for tonight. Lift a ball of water and see how far you can throw it. Without touching of course. Off you go!"

Of course, it backfired horribly. John lifted the water with ease, but when it came to releasing it, it landed directly onto Sherlock, thoroughly soaking him.

He whipped up a wind to dry himself in seconds, but he felt fire ignite in his hands.

Fortunately, his phone rang before he could make any snide remarks he could regret. The fire was out, so he picked up the phone. It was Lestrade.

"We've had some kidnappings. You should be interested."

"And why? Murder is generally more my area," replied Sherlock.

"Well, Anderson is one of the victims."

"YES! I mean, um..."

"As is someone else I think you know. Molly Hooper?"

This shocked Sherlock. He was fond of Molly. "Is that it?"

"No, there have been five more in the past fortnight. And there's one more thing. They're all from your lot. Benders I mean."

Lestrade was right; Sherlock was interested. He felt a certain duty to save these people. Well, not so much Anderson, but the others definitely. Especially Molly.


End file.
